Trouble
Trouble was a Mutant Lizard of the darkness breed, who became the first Mutant Dino that was tamed by Rex. Biography Trouble was originally a member of an unidentified reptilian species, presumably living on Dinosaur Island. He was captured by a Dino Track Transport and brought to a laboratory where he was mutated by XERRD into a Mutant Lizard. Trouble migrated north to LEGO City, crossing the ocean presumably by means of Dr. Glados's teleport pads. Trouble made his home at a large Mutant Lizard nest in an downtown shopping center. When a squad of Dino Attack agents arrived to neutralize the nest, Trouble attacked Rex. After inadvertently waking up a Mutant T-Rex, Trouble jumped onto Rex's Steel Sprinter. Rex caught the Mutant Lizard with rope, and in retaliation, Trouble blinded Rex with his darkness powers, causing them to crash into the Tzenovich's Sandwiches deli. Wounded and bound by rope, Trouble was left vulnerable. However, when Rex saw fear in Trouble's eyes, the Dino Attack agent found himself unable to kill the Mutant Lizard. After tending to Trouble's wounds and feeding him, Rex chose to cut the rope binding him. Trouble pounced upon Rex but did not attack him, instead merely baring his teeth before fleeing. At a later time, Trouble was recaptured by Rex, who recognized him due to his bandaged wounds. Now with a more idealist personality, Rex took Trouble to an abandoned prison on the coast of LEGO City, where Trouble became Rex's first tamed Mutant Dino. He was given the name "Trouble" for his uncanny ability to get himself and others into trouble, and he often escaped the building where Rex kept his tamed Mutant Dinos. In one such incident, Trouble was attacked by a Robo-Blade piloted by Kotua, who was testing out the vehicle's Beam Rifle and did not understand that Trouble was tamed. When Trouble dodged the Beam Rifle, Kotua began firing missiles at Trouble. Trouble ran off and was rescued by Rev's Fire Hammer. The Robo-Blade tried to snatch Trouble out of the truck, but Rev managed to trick the vehicle into falling into through a manhole. Once the Robo-Blade was out of the sewers, Rev and Kotua fought over Trouble, with Rev trying to protect the tamed creature and Kotua determined to cease the existence of Mutant Dinos. Hyrode and Databoard attempted to intervene, with Hyrode helping to knock aside Kotua's Robo-Blade while Databoard tried to convince Kotua that Rev was not an Ogel Drone and that Trouble was innocent. Kotua responded with violence, forcing Chompy to step in as well. When Rex arrived in an Iron Predator, Kotua fled. Rev returned Trouble to Rex, who brought Trouble back to the former prison. While in the hideout, Trouble found a tamed female Mutant Lizard named Sapphire. They mated, and Trouble became the father of several Mutant Lizard hatchlings. When Rex reported this to the founding members, Specs was concerned over what they should do with the hatchlings. They decided then that, since Trouble and Sapphire were both tame, their hatchlings could be allowed to live. Trouble escaped again some time later, and was found by a mysterious figure called The Phantom. The Phantom had to tell Rex a message, so used Trouble to lead Rex to him. Later, Rex taught Trouble how to act as a steed, and occasionally rode Trouble for short distances. After Amanda's supposed death, Rex took Trouble and a Mutant T-Rex named "Maw" out for a walk, to try and take his mind off of Amanda. Suddenly, Maw went on a crazed charge, and Trouble pursued with Rex riding his back. They arrived to find Specs, Shadow, Digger, and Viper angry about Maw destroying their vehicles in his crazed charge. When Rex refused to stop taming Mutant Dinos, Specs fired him. Trouble and Rex later located Maw, whose reason for the charge turned out to be out of pain from being stabbed in the foot by someone. Trouble, Rex, and Maw found The Phantom, who informed them that Dash Justice and Dr. Kilroy were being attacked by a nearby Mutant T-Rex. Trouble was sent to guide the Minifigs to safety while Maw distracted the T-Rex. The plan backfired when the Mutant T-Rex killed Maw, and threw the corpse on top of Trouble, trapping the Mutant Lizard. A minute later, Trouble was freed by Rex, who had taken off his Minifig disguise and revealed himself to be a Mutant T-Rex, but he did not tell Trouble of his true identity. Trouble and Rex later encountered a female Mutant T-Rex who was madly in love with Rex. Trouble found this funny, but was confused and a bit irritated when Rex turned down the female Mutant T-Rex. The next morning, the female encountered them again, and for reasons that Trouble did not understand, Rex recognized the female Mutant T-Rex as Amanda and apologized for his behavior the night before. For months, there was no sign of Trouble. While Rex was concerned about his old friend, he was assigned to numerous missions that took him across the LEGO Planet, and thus had no opportunity to search LEGO City for Trouble. However, Trouble constantly searched LEGO City's streets for Rex, struggling to survive against wild Mutant Dinos and uninformed Dino Attack agents. As the months passed, Trouble saw the will of his fellow Mutant Dinos being bent under the Maelstrom-enforced control of Dr. Rex, and realized that the only thing that kept him free was the fact that Rex tamed him. During the final battle, Trouble finally recognized the familiar scent of Rex in the ruins of a destroyed Iron Predator. When Trouble arrived, he found Rex, once again a Minifig, mourning the death of Amanda Claw, surrounded by hungry Mutant Lizards, and about to be killed by Michelle Glados. Trouble used his darkness powers to blind everyone in the area for a brief moments while he fought off the other Mutant Lizards, trying to assert himself as dominant over them as he protected Rex. After keeping the other Mutant Lizards at bay, Trouble fought Michelle Glados. The scuffle ended with Glados shooting Trouble, mortally wounding the Mutant Lizard. Still, Trouble summoned his remaining strength and, with his final breaths, managed to kill Glados by snapping her neck. Trouble died peacefully, knowing that he saved Rex and was dying as a free Mutant Lizard. Abilities and Traits Trouble was of the darkness breed of Mutant Lizards, and so he could blind nearby enemies in a cloud of darkness and shadow. Trouble could also run great distances in a short amount of time and was incredibly agile. Trouble received his name for his uncanny ability to get himself and others into trouble. He is very energetic, and often found ways to escape the abandoned prison, not liking being cooped up in the building. When Rex was able to understand Mutant Dino language, he learned that Trouble had a rather mischievous, but friendly and likable personality, and was a loyal companion. Over the passing months, Trouble became much more grim as he saw his fellow Mutant Dinos forced to obey XERRD. However, because Trouble was tamed by Rex, he became immune to the Maelstrom's influence. As a result, Trouble took pride in his own freedom and became fiercely loyal to Rex out of gratitude. Quotes Trivia *In the original ''Dino Attack RPG, Trouble's Mutant Lizard breed was never revealed. It was first identified on this wiki, and then it was later directly mentioned in At War's End and First Assignment. PeabodySam selected the darkness breed for Trouble because the black-scaled Mutant Lizard figure included in the LEGO Dino Attack set 7473 Steel Sprinter vs. Mutant Lizard is the only one that PeabodySam owns. *Trouble was initially introduced as a one-time character who would go missing, Rex would look for, find, and bring back to his hideout. However, when this plot was greatly expanded by the efforts of BZPower members Kardas Dragon (back then The Castle Gear) and Kotua in Space, PeabodySam decided to make Trouble a recurring character. However, Trouble disappeared after Rex and Amanda were reunited as Mutant T-Rexes, and when PeabodySam became aware of this, he decided to keep Trouble missing in action until the final battle, where Trouble would sacrifice his life to save Rex. After this decision was made, PeabodySam openly refused to bring Trouble back when asked about it, waiting until the proper moment in the final battle to bring Trouble back for his long-anticipated return. *Trouble is infamous among the Dino Attack Team for the problems he has unintentionally created. It is agreed among the Dino Attack Team that Trouble was one of the reasons that Kotua went insane. In addition, when he mated with Sapphire and had offspring, this sparked the idealist-realist debate in new light, which grew since then to a team-splitting dilemma. *According to the illusion of Kotua in the Maelstrom Temple, Trouble and his family were drowned by Chaos. This was merely a lie intended to demoralize Rex, and could not have been possible, since Rex last saw Trouble after the defeat of Chaos. However, only Trouble appeared during the final battle, while Sapphire and their offspring are nowhere to be seen, intentionally leaving their fate ambiguous. *French Fries boasted about having apparently run over Trouble with a vehicle to demonstrate the futility of taming Mutant Dinos. This comment infuriated Rex and caused him to violently assault French Fries. However, as French Fries also commented that all darkness breed Mutant Lizards look alike, it is most likely that he was mistaken. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Deceased Characters